Master Serum
'Overview' The Master Serum is a serum that is created when you combine all four serums from the branches, and the Madrigal's clues, in the right proportions and amounts. This is explained in the formula laid out by Gideon Cahill in his old laboratory, as shown in Book 10, titled "Into the Gauntlet." 'How It's Created' The first four branches have a serum(Madrigals do not have a serum as Madeleine was born after the fire, however the madrigals do have clues that aren't in the other branches serums). The serum contains the various Clues of the branch. Drinking the serum will give the person all the qualities of the branch. In The Sword Thief, it is thought that the clues make the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary stone capable of turning lead into gold. However, in The Emperor's Code, it is revealed that the serum grants the abilities of all the Cahill branches: strategy and plotting, high intelligence, strength, and artistic ability. In Into the Gauntlet, Isabel Kabra obtains all the clues from the teams and makes the serum, but Amy destroys it. The first part of the formula states "For Gideon Cahill's serum; one portion = one ounce. Start with one portion water. Add 1/8 part of each ingredient on the list given to Luke Cahill. Add 1/16 part of each ingredient on the list given to Jane Cahill. Then...". The rest is never shown, although, partterns noticeable in the list indicate the serum could continue as one of the two options follow: ...add 1/24 part of each ingredient on the list given to Katherine Cahill. Next, add 1/32 portion of each ingredient on the list given to Thomas Cahill. Finally, add 1/40 of each of each ingredient on the list kept by Gideon and Olivia Cahill." or "add 1/64 part of each ingredient on the list given to Katherine Cahill. Next, add 1/128 portion of each ingredient on the list given to Thomas Cahill. Finally, add 1/254 of each ingredient on the list kept by Gideon and Olivia Cahill (a.k.a. the madrigal clues)." The pattern, as distinguisable by the book, is portions: 1/1, 1/8, 1/16, and person: eldest child, youngest child. The most logical continuation would be portions: fractions that are one over the next multiple of eight (1/24, 1/32, 1/40), or one over the next double (1/64, 1/128, 1/254), and person: 2nd eldest child, 2nd youngest child, the alchemist himself/his wife/future children (even though Gideon never knew of Olivia's pregnancy). 'Use' It makes the person who drinks it more intelligent, powerful, artistic, and ruthless. It combines and intensifies the traits of all four branches; it is essentally taking all four branch serums at once, (but presumably even more intensified), and makes that person almost superhuman. 'Extended master serum' Ivy a secret 40th clue that when added to the master serum gives the drinker enhacned power of ALL branches, even the madrigals, and also gives them complete immunity to all diseases. 'Side Effects' As alluded to by the Starling triplets, the Master Serum has a side affect that isn't, technically, a side affect. Just as the good points of each branch's talents are maxemized, the bad points are, too. As Hamilton Holt would put it, it makes the person taking the Master Serum completely ignore "the rules that make you a decent person". This can even be seen in Isabel Kabra, who didn't care who she killed if they got in their way, or Bae Oh, who didn't care what the Atomic Bomb was used for; he merely reveled in the glory of the invention. Isabel had the altered DNA of a decendant of Luke Cahill, and drank the Lucian Serum, while Bae only had the altered DNA from being decended from Katherine Cahill, which is less...pungent than a dose of any branch serum. On a happier note, the Master Serum cures and prevents against the plague of the late 1400's, and early 1500's, however, that is somewhat besides the fact, obscure, and, nowadays, impractical, not to mention relatively unimportant. Category:Master Serum Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Branch Serums Category:Clues Category:Online Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets